The Woman on the Rooftop
by riviera41797
Summary: A depressed Temperance Brennan on the roof of her building, contemplating life, and her recent losses. What will happen when Booth stops over to see her? BB of course!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a new story that I was originally going to do as a one shot, but in writing it; I realized it would need to be longer. Hope you all enjoy, much thanks to those who've added me as a favorite author, or have any of my stories as a favorite, that is totally awesome._

_Thanks to BONESDBCHIPPIE for her beta-ing skills! – riviera41797-_

The Woman on the Rooftop

She slowly walked down the dim hallway to her apartment, keys in hand,   
her bag slung over her shoulder, cell phone in her pocket. It was well  
after 10pm, and she'd lingered at the lab as long as she'd had cause to,  
but ran out of work or excuses to stay, so reluctantly forced herself to  
leave. Fatigue was evident in her small frame, shoulders slightly turned  
in, and circles beneath her eyes. Yet she knew sleep would elude her again  
tonight. Perhaps that was why she had no desire to return home.

It was Friday night, and while the rest of the world was out having  
drinks, on dates, or out socializing with friends and family, Dr.  
Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist and best  
selling author, was alone again, and had no immediate plans for the  
weekend. She had no book she needed to work on, no reports to be  
written, and not even a new good book she could read. Angela had been  
talking all week about the get-a-way her and Hodgins had planned to a  
bed and breakfast, so she couldn't count on doing anything with her friend.  
Russ was gone, to who knows where with her fugitive father, so she  
couldn't call and talk to him, and obviously a visit was out of the question.

Shaking her head impatiently with the direction her thoughts were  
headed, she sighed and slid the key into the lock, turned the knob, and  
entered her cool, dark apartment. She shut the door, and the click was  
soft, yet audible due to the all encompassing silence of her home. She  
dropped her keys, cell phone, and bag on the table and slowly drifted to  
the balcony without turning on any lights. She unlatched the door and stepped out, gazing up at the stars above. She lifted her chin slightly, closing her eyes momentarily letting the soft breeze caress her face, and lift her hair. The cool air brought goose bumps to her skin. The sounds of the city drifted up to where she stood cars, horns, and a far off train. She opened her eyes again and sighed.

She leaned with her back on the rail, elbows resting on the metal. The  
sky was ink black with the stars bright like diamonds across the sky.  
She mentally found the constellations, and whispered them aloud to  
herself, remembering how much she and her mother had loved pointing them out in the night sky together. 

Again, she closed her eyes, willing the tears building behind her eyelids  
to subside. She swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in her  
throat. Opening her eyes, she re-entered her home, leaving the patio  
door open, drapes fluttering as the breeze lifted them.

She switched on the lamp by the door, and sank down into her sofa. Her  
eyes fell on the vase on the coffee table with the bouquetof White Calla  
Lilies Sully had given her the week before. A deep, melancholy feeling  
enveloped her oncemore.

Sully. Another person who had left her. Why did it seem like all the  
people she cared about left her in one form or another? She thought to  
herself miserably. Yes, even though she'd declined his invitation, it still felt as though he'd left her.

Restless, she stood again.

She hadn't had anything to eat that day, and wasn't hungry now. She  
wandered over to her kitchen and poked around the pantry and, then  
refrigerator, before finally settling on a glass of red wine. She poured  
herself a wineglass full, and leaned on the counter a moment,  
thinking about the dark sky, the stars. Taking a sip of her wine, she  
had an idea.

She walked to where she'd deposited her keys, and snatched them. She  
pulled open her apartment door, and pulled the knob with her as she  
went, not bothering to lock the door. As she departed, she heard the  
click of the door as the latch caught. Two doors down from hers was the  
roof access. Fumbling a moment with her keys, she located the  
appropriate one, and within moments had ascended the short set of stairs  
to the door that led to the roof. 

She left the door open from where she'd come from, and cautiously  
approached the ledge of the building, wineglass still in hand. She sat  
on the thick, concrete ledge of the building, took another sip of wine,  
and gazed up at the stars.

End this chapter

More to come soon – let me know your thoughts!

-R- 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Again, much thanks to BONESDECHIPPIE for her beta-ing skills! More to come soon! -R-_

Chapter 2

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth had finally managed to leave the office, having hadbeen buried in a excessive amount of reports, and paperwork to finish on the most recent case he'd been assigned to on the young woman from China, her murder and sale of her bones. All he needed was a few signatures, and it was all good to go, but that could wait until Monday.

He grimaced as he glanced at the time on the dashboard. It was nearing midnightand as he was on the way home. Although he knew he should be tired, exhausted even, he found himself wide awake, and hungry. It was almost as if he'd had massive doses of caffeine or something, he felt too jittery.

He tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic light to change from red to green. He knew he should stop and grab a quick bite to eat, because his choices of foods at home were narrow and unappetizing. Mentally going over the small list of 24 hour restaurants that offered take out, he settled on Thai food.

The light finally turned green, and he accelerated down the deserted lane. It was dark, and the streets were for the most part deserted, and there was little to no traffic at all. Orange street lights were bright against the night's darkness, and most of the local businesses were closed down for the night. He reached to turn on the radio, and was greeted with Foreigners' "Hot Blooded" blared out the speakers of his SUV. He glanced at the radio, and back at the road again, smiling his thoughts turned to his partner and friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan, or "Bones" as he called her.

Frowning, it occurred to him that he hadn't seen or talked to her all week. In fact, the last time he saw her, was over breakfast last week after his co-worker Agent Sullivan had left on the big boat he'd purchased, (and had named after her). Feeling suddenly guilty at his lack of communication with her, he wondered if she was okay. The look of melancholy in her eyes as she turned to leave the marina was still fresh in his mind. At breakfast after she was quiet and picked at her food.

Her mother is dead, her father and brother had both deserted her and were wanted criminals, she finally finds a connection with someone, and he leaves her too, even though he'd asked her to take a sabbatical and go with him for a year. She must be feeling very alone, he surmised. She always proclaims she likes to be alone, butall of them leaving her they way they did wasn't exactly her choice, they took the choice away from her.

_The stress levels in her life lately were very high also_, he reminded himself mentally. Someone buries her alive, a serial killer attempts to kill those who she cares about, breaks into her apartment and is killed, not to mention the problem with the people copying the murders from her book. All of these things are not exactly mood boosters.

Swinging a U turn in the middle of the intersection, forgetting his hunger and desire for Thai food, he sped off in the direction of her place, knowing that more than likely, she was awake anyway. _She'll welcome the company_, he told himself. _We can order pizza from her place if she wants, or maybe she has something I can eat there,_ he thought, smiling, looking forward to seeing her.

Reexamining back at her relationship with Sully, he was slightly uncomfortable with his feelings towards the entire issue. He was of course, happy for her, happy she found someone, but every time she wanted to go back to her vacation with him, it was almost disconcerting that she wanted to be with Sully instead of helping him solve the case like they always did together. It made him feel as though the case wasn't as important to her, that Sully was more important, and he'd never seen her act like that before. Reflecting, he realized he was looking for any excuse to pull her back from vacation and back to the lab. _Back to me…_he realized suddenly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He rolled the window down of the SUV and turned to the route that would lead him to her place, his heart rate accelerating slightly in anticipation.

End this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all for your great reviews, I appreciate it! –R-_

Chapter 3

Temperance stared at the empty wineglass in her hand. _Did I really finish all of the wine? _She wondered to herself silently. It seems like there was a lot there not that long ago, but…she _was _slightly dizzy, and it actually felt really nice. She couldn't even recall the last time she'd gotten drunk. _Maybe I **should** have eaten_…she thought ruefully.

She was still seated on the ledge of the building, her knees drawn up, her chin resting on the top of them, stars and constellations forgotten, she was now examining the tall wineglass in her fingertips as if it were ancient remains, and not a glass meant to be sipped from. Time seemed to be forgotten, as she sat there, mesmerized.

Regardless of the pleasant feeling and dizziness as a result of the alcohol, depression drifted over her again like a thick, heavy fog. She closed her eyes a moment, picturing Sully sailing away, her name onthe back of the boat, mocking her. It almost felt that as he drifted away, so did her chance at happiness with someone who understood her, and had actually made her happy, who could make her believe she could almost live a normal life. That someone could love her with out leaving her behind; that she had a connection with someone everyone else in her life seemed to have.

She continued to twirl the wineglass in her fingertips, spinning it round and round. The last few drops of wine had dripped out of the glass and stained the white concrete ledge she sat on. _The wine looked like blood_, she thought.

Her train of thoughts turned to her friends. The ones who were still in her life. Angela – so alive, so vibrant, she was a true artist, always trying to coax her to experience life. Now she had Hodgins. A connection.

And Jack Hodgins, what a great person for her friend. He seemed so enamored with her. She knew that he would always take care of Angela. She felt closer to him since the 'gravedigger' mess.

Zack. She was so proud of him. He'd come so far. He finally had his doctorate. He seemed to be thriving, and really helping out on cases. Dr. Saroyan seems to challenge him, to use his skills in the lab. And Zack was so lucky to have that huge family back in Michigan he was close to. Who loved him for who he was, who didn't try to change him, but accepted his intelligence.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Instead of wiping it away, she let it fall. Another wave of dizziness engulfed her; she swallowed hard at the nausea that followed.

She thought then of her own brother, Russ. She'd had such high hopes for him, and felt so lucky to have him back in her life, a touchstone who knew where she came from, and now he was gone too. Gone with her fugitive father, gone like she never mattered. Gone with no backward glance, no apology, nothing.

Finally, she thought of her partner, and friend, Seeley Booth. He'd helped her understand a lot of things about life, and the person she could be. She admired and respected the work he did, helping find answers for the families of murder or homicide victims. He tried to cheer her up that day that Sully left, and was there for her when her family left her again.

_It must be hard having me for a friend,_ she thought bitterly, tears falling freely down her face, as she swallowed past the lump that had somehow lodged in her throat. _Always feeling like he has to watch out for me, his son in danger because of me, all of it my fault, _she scolded herself.

She lifted her head and glanced down at the street below. Her thoughts continued down the dark direction they'd been headed, she knew she would never verbalize these thoughts to anyone, they would find them so out of character for her. So irrational of her to even be thinking this way. She scoffed at her own logical thinking, but as she did she couldn't help but idly wonder what would happen if she really did jump off the edge. What would happen to her friends? Of course, they'd be upset, blame themselves, she knew that. But long term…

Angela would be devastated, but she had Jack to console her. Perhaps drawing the two of them closer? And Zack, who didn't deal with emotion well, he'd be the only Forensic Anthropologist in the lab, that would certainly boost his career, and maybe even help him experience life more, like she did when she got together with Booth on FBI cases. Russ and her Father? She had no idea how her death would effect them, if at all.

Then there was Booth. Of course he'd blame himself. She knew that as a fact. But eventually, he too would get over it, and maybe even get a partner who didn't drive him crazy, anger him, or even put his loved ones in danger. He wasn't alone; he had Parker, his family.

Suddenly, she stood, her back to the edge, and thought, thought about the direction her thoughts were headed. She swayed, dizzy, her thoughts muddled. The wind had picked up and it lifted her hair in the breeze. She closed her eyes. She glanced down at the wineglass she still held. Turning to the side, she carelessly tossed it over the edge of the building...

End this chapter

Sorry for the cliffhanger – more to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smiling, Seeley Booth tossed his keys up in the air, and caught them. He'd just parked his FBI issue SUV in the lot next to Brennan's apartment building, and purposefully strode towards the front entrance.

He hoped she'd be glad to see him, maybe he'd be able to cheer her up a little, he thought, feeling guilty again that he hadn't called to check on her earlier in the week. Even if she was grumpy, it would put his mind at ease, just making sure she was okay, he thought.

The streets were dark and deserted. Wind tossed a few left over leaves from the past fall across the road, tossing them onto the sidewalk. Streetlights illuminated the way to the front door of the 5 story building. There was no traffic now, at the corner, the traffic light turned from green, to yellow, then to red, as it swung on the wire it was suspended on.

He tipped his head back, and took a few steps back, to see if her lights were on; he was certain they would be, as he'd become accustom to her sleeping habits, and knew she went to bed late, being the workaholic she was. A light shone from her patio area, indicating she was, more than likely, still awake. _Perfect!_ He thought to himself, smiling.

Booth tossed his keys back in the air and caught them, as he looked up to catch his keys, his line of vision caught on something coming from the roof of the building. He saw someone toss something over the edge. The movement was quick, deliberate; he almost missed seeing it, the movement was that quick. He took a few steps back to allow whatever it was to land, and not strike him. Light glittered off the item, as it fell quickly to the sidewalk, and shattered like an explosion. He took a few steps towards the fallen item, and did a quick inspection of what was left. It had shattered in too many pieces to determine what it had once been. He glanced back up at the top of the building. _I better check this out before I go see Bones_…he decided, quickening his pace to the front entrance. _Why would someone be on the roof at this hour?_ He wondered

Booth impatiently yanked the glass door open, and in seconds was in front of the elevators. He stared at the floor indicator, watching the light blinking from 3rd floor, 2nd floor, and after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors swooshed open. He entered the small space, and jabbed his thumb on 5, and watched the doors quietly slide shut again. He felt himself lurch and ascend as the machinery brought him upward. The doors opened again, and he turned to the left towards the roof access, which was a few doors down from Brennan's apartment.

His eyes fell to the doorknob, his hand poised to grasp it, where a set of keys was dangling from the lock. His heart skipped a beat; _those were Bones' keys, why would she be on the roof?_ He wondered uneasily. Removing them from the lock, he slipped the keys into his pocket, and simultaneously withdrew his gun. _Just in case_, he told himself warily, as he quickly mounted the small staircase. The door at the top was open. He reached the top quickly, and eased the door the rest of the way open.

Booth glanced quickly around the darkened rooftop, and seeing no immediate threat, slipped his gun back in the holster. His mouth went suddenly dry, his heart seemed to be lodged in his throat, as he spotted her, her back to him, as she stepped up onto the ledge of the building, and looked down, her arms spread out wide.

End this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Booth stood there, frozen, for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, was mere seconds, before he had the presence of mind to get a hold of himself and get her down from there before she fell or worse yet, jumped. He swallowed hard, and licked his lips. _Okay….stay calm…_he chanted to himself over and over.

Booth quietly walked as close as he felt he dared. What he really wanted to do was run up and throw her over his shoulders and pull her down to safety. He didn't want to startle her though, so he was slow, deliberate.

_What the hell was she doing anyway!? Bones wasn't that depressed, was she? She was way too logical to consider suicide!_ _This is totally out of character for her._ He frowned at the thoughts that raced through his mind as he tried to make sense of the situation. _And what the hell did she toss over the edge anyway?_ He wondered to himself

"Bones…." He said quietly from behind her, his right hand outstretched towards her, he tried to keep his voice calm, level. He struggled to conceal the panic that threatened to burst forth.

She was standing on the ledge of the building, which was roughly 4 inches wide. She was still wearing those thick-heeled shoes she seemed to favor, and the heel was hanging over the ledge closest to him. The bricks that created an almost wall around the edges of the roof was about 3 feet tall, making her tower over him. He was mentally gauging how long it would take him to lunge forward, grab her and pull her down in case she looked like she was going to jump.

She didn't seem startled as she looked over her shoulder at him, and lowered her arms quickly. Her eyes were glassy, and she had dark circles beneath her them. "Booth….?" She said, confusion evident in her voice "What're you doing here?" her brow furrowed, as she turned to face him fully. He watched her turn her feet so the heels of her shoes were now on the outside of the building. He swallowed again, and forced a smile

"Uh….yeah. Bones you mind coming down off of there?" he said, avoiding her question, and waved her towards him, taking another careful step in her direction.

She looked disoriented for a moment, almost as if waking up and not quite realizing where she was. Her brows still knit together; she paused, and glanced at her surroundings.

"I…." she began hesitantly, and looked at the street below over her shoulder.

"C'mere" he coaxed, taking another step so he was within grabbing distance, his hand still outstretched towards her

Then she stepped down, off the ledge, and stood before him a moment, and without missing a beat, fell into his arms. Booth glanced upward at the heavens and mouthed a silent thank you, as he automatically slipped his arms around her. Her arms were around him, holding him tight, as her face was buried into his coat.

He gently pushed her back away from him, and forced her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Temperance, what the were you doing up there? How do you think I felt, seeing you up there like that?" he said evenly, suppressing his urge to shout at her, to shake her senseless. Looking more closely, he could see she'd had something alcoholic to drink. _Well, that explains a little, anyway_, he mused darkly

She met his eyes, and said "I wasn't going to jump, I was just seeing what it felt like, to be up there like that" she said quickly. Too quickly he thought.

"What it felt like…" he echoed disbelievingly, his eyebrows raised

He sighed, and slipped his arm around her, gently leading her towards the door. "Lets get some food. We'll talk okay? Yeah?" he offered at her small nod.

End this chapter.

Huge thanks for all those who took the time to review. It means a lot! – R -


	6. Chapter 6

**I absolutely, positively could NOT have finished this chapter without the best "spitter & polisher" there is: "BonesDBChippie" – you rock! – R -**

Chapter 6

Seeley Booth watched his partner sit on the chair in her living room. She'd taken the time to light a few candles, and turned on a lamp, but it was still dark. It was late, and he was wired after the ordeal on the roof. She didn't seem very tired either, although her eyes told a different story. She'd wrapped a small afghan around her shoulders to warm her body temperature back to normal and the rosy color in her cheeks was lessening by the minutes.

He was slicing the pizza he'd insisted on ordering, and he was going to go insist she eat some as he watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He was pretty sure she'd not consumed any thing since she'd gotten home-except for the wine.** A**fter finding her on the roof, and pulling her down offthe ledge, he guided her back to her unlocked apartment. Letting the status of the unsecured apartment slide, as she seemed to be under enough stress, without him berating her for her lack of door locking skills. He'd bring that issue up later. He felt the need for putting food in her stomach. Maybe that would make her think more clearly.

Neither of them had said much once they'd reached her apartment. She didn't even offer him a beer, or something to drink, which was unlike her, so he took it upon himself and wandered into her kitchen, only to find her refrigerator nearly empty, other than a bottle of red wine, a few condiments, and he found the pantry seriously lacking also.

He sat down in the chair opposite her, and handed a plate of pizza to her. She'd been watching his every move, and smiled and accepted the food offering. Biting into the hot pizza, he chewed his food, and finally asked, "So, when was the last time you ate Bones?" Trying hard to keep his tone light and free of the emotion that was coursing through every fiber of his being.

Her eyes met his, and he expected to see a spark there, but there was none. She finished chewing her pizza, and said: "Yesterday I think. I don't know, been busy", she shrugged and took another bite.

Angry, but determined to keep his temper in check, he set his unfinished slice of pizza down, and watched her eat a moment. Noticing his interest, she stopped and said in irritation, "What?"

"Bones. What's going on with you?" he said evenly, lacing his fingers together, and leaning forward, in an attempt to get her to open up. He felt terrible that he'd been too busy to check up on her this last week.

"What?" she smiled, and laughed nervously. "I don't know what you mean Booth, I'm fine", she said and tried to hold his gaze. Finally, she surrendered, stood and padded into the kitchen. He turned and silently watched her get a wine glass out of the cupboard, and poured herself a glass of wine. She settled back down into the chair across from him and took a sip of wine. He was silently hoping she'd continue to eat, knowing her body needed the sustenance, but his mind was taking another direction at the moment.

"Bones. You're a lousy liar. You going to tell me what's up here, or do I have to take you down to the interrogation room at FBI headquarters and try to pry it out of you there" he demanded, his tone harsher than he'd intended.

She glanced away, then back at him and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and slouched back into the chair. "Booth…" she began

"Okay, lets start with what the hell you were doing up there on the ledge?" he suggested trying to lighten his tone, but his frustration level still high he was struggling.

"I only went up there to get a better look at the stars…." She trailed off, and picked up her wine glass.

"Yeah, and I bet that wine glass you're about to take a drink from had an identical twin you tossed off the roof, right?" he asked casually, eyebrows raiseda smug smirk playing on his lips. He leaned back into the chair, listening. She was squirming in her seat, and was obviously uncomfortable.

Brennan was quiet. She set the wine glass down and took another bite of pizza. Booth was silently sending up a prayer that she was eating again.

"So what, the view of the stars is better from the ledge of the building?" he prodded, frowning at her. She wasn't acting like herself at all. He had to pull her out of this, but he knew if he pushed too hard she'd crawl back into a shell and lock her self away from him but he was also determined to find out what the hell was going on with her.

Standing, he took a step and pulled her into a standing position, his fingers biting into her forearms, and gave her a hard shake"What the HELL do you think you were doing?! Huh? How do you think I felt when I saw you up there, looking like you were going to jump?!" his voice was laced with anger, hurt, and something she couldn't quite place his breathing harsh.His eyes flashed.

She pulled away from him and turned to walk to the window, where she looked out, parting the sheer draperies aside. He stood there, watching her, trying to pull his temper back in he took a deep breath.

Finally, she turned and said, "I don't know. I don't know Booth okay? I wasn't going to jump; I was just seeing what it felt like, to get to that point, to want to do it. Yes. I thought about the implications of the effect it would have on the people in my life, which certainly didn't lift my spirits" she said with a wry laugh, and looked back out at the darkened street below.

Confused, he stood and approached her. "What do you mean?" he wondered aloud to her, his voice much more in control, his hands on his hips.

"Booth, I am alone again. Just when I thought I had someone, that connection, he left. Angela has Hodgins, Zack has his enormous family, Cam has her family, my Dad is gone again, who knows where Russ is**--**supposedly with dad, and you have Parker. I had Sully, now he's gone", she gestured wildly, her eyes finally sparking that fire he loved to see and missed, even if it was only a few days.

Before he could argue with her words, she went on, "and I couldn't help but think, what would happen, if I were gone?" she began to pace her apartment. "Angela would inevitably grow closer to Jack, which could only work out for the best for both of them, Zack would be the only working forensic anthropologist here, and would learn and grow more, which could only boost his career…" she trailed off. Stopping to turn to face him.

"And what about me Bones? How is it I'd be better off without you around?" he demanded angrily, taking one step in her direction.

She said softly, so softly he almost didn't hear, "You'd be rid of someone who irritates you, demeans your religion, and drives you crazy."

His hands fell from his hips, and his shoulders sagged, his voice so much softer than before. "Is that how you think I feel about you Temperance?" he said, taking another step until he was well beyond her personal space, yet she didn't flee.

Saying nothing, she looked up and met his eyes.

"Temperance. You are the most brilliant, kind, big-hearted person I know. You work tirelessly for people you don't even know, in an effort to bring answers that you never had. I am a better person because of the work I do with you, and any irritation, that is my issues, not yours. And I don't think...correction, I _know _I couldn't do what _we _do without you and I wouldn't want to. I couldn't even imagine my life without you. " he said, and pulled her into a warm embrace. She hesitated a moment, feeling stiff, and unresponsive, before she finally relaxed and allowed herself to be held.

"Booth…" she said into his shoulder.

"What?" he replied, leaning back staring deep into her blue stormy eyes wishing for the brilliant blue to return.

"Did you know that sleep deprivation can cause extreme emotional outbursts and mood swings? That along with insufficient nutrients, such as the B complex vitamins, can have a very detrimental effect on a persons delicate mental state," she said in themost authoritative voice she could muster at the moment.

He pulled her back into his arms, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know", he whispered against her ear. As he stroked the softness of her hair, he thought to himself that he be lost without her. The thought that she'd actually considered what it would feel like if she wasn't in his life gripped his chest. His hold on her tightened slightly and he was determined at that moment he'd make sure she'd know exactly what she meant to him, that he would do whatever he had to do make sure she knew she was wanted and needed in this world. As he rocked her slowly in his arms he never again wanted to find her in such a compromising position. He knew he'd been harsh with her but she'd truly scared him and loosing her wasn't an option.

Wordlessly he broke his embrace and guided her to the sofa, sat down and pulled her down back into the warmth of his arms. He wasn't about to let her go just yet. She snuggled back into his arms, curling her legs behind her, she slipped one arm behind Booth and laid her head on his chest, his right arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.She'd brought her other arm to lay across his abdomen and as she did is left hand came up to stroke the soft skin on her arm. Booth laid his head softly on top of hers and closed his eyes relishing their closeness.

"Booth...?"

"Hmm?"

"This feels nice." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear, her face was pressed close to his chest and her breath floated through the material of his dress shirt.

"Yes, Temperance, this feels very nice." He smiled and said in a hushed tone, almost as if he were going to disturb her. He knew the days events had taken there toll on her emotionally and mixed with the wine, she had to be exhausted. He knew he was and he hadn't even consumed any alcohol. The thought of her needing sleep entered his mind and that he should tell her to get up and go to her bed and that he should leave. But the thought of her leaving his arms at this moment was too much and he just didn't want to let her go--just a few more minutes he thought as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of hair.

They sat quietly not saying any more, just enjoying each others company. She shifted slightly and Booth brought his left hand up to move the hair off her face that had slipped down over her eye and ran his hand over her face with soft strokes. Within moments he heard her breathing deepen and even out. He knew she'd fallen asleep in his arms and wanted nothing more for that to happen every night. Still feeling a bit selfish, he toed off his shoes, loosed his tie and removed it the best he could with one hand and maneuvered his body to lie on the sofa with her still in his arms. He pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa and draped it over them and whispered, "Goodnight, Temperance, you mean the world to me. I wish you sweet dreams." And he kissed the top of her head. He'd deal with the consequences of their close proximity tomorrow, or rather deal with Bones being upset with it, with a smile on his face the thought of him getting his ass kicked floated briefly through is mind before sleep over took him...

End this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

_-thank you for the reviews – so glad you're all enjoying this!-_

Chapter 7

Temperance frowned as she awoke, her arm seemed to be asleep, as if it were pinned underneath something, and she was certain that she was not sleeping in her own bed. In fact….italmost felt as if she were sleeping on top of another person.

She was very warm, and very comfortable. Not quite awake yet she dozed and enjoyed the feeling of tranquility and peace. She listened, with her eyes still closed, and could hear another person breathing beneath her and she was certain she felt a strong set of arms encircling her waist.

Her face was pressed up against a soft shirt, and the smell was vaguely familiar. A faint heartbeat could be heard as well. Curiosity had stirred her into a more wakened state, and she sighed and opened her eyes. She lifted and turned her head only to find she was sleeping on top of Seeley Booth, her partner! She pulled against his strong arms in an effort to free herself, and instead of slipping loose from their firm grasp, they tightened. She glanced at her partner, whose lips spread into a smile, and his eyes opened, and met her own.

"Morning Bones" he said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Booth…" she began, and wiggled to free herself.

He pulled her down tighter into his chest, and whispered into her hair, "This is nice."

The previous nights events came rushing back to her. Her rooftop experience, confiding what she'd been considering, what she'd been thinking to him, and they must have fallen asleep together. She felt herself flush in embarrassment. He didn't seem embarrassed or uncomfortable at all, if anything he seemed to be enjoying this. Maybe too much even, she thought warily.

She allowed herself to be held a moment, and pulled back again, this time he allowed her to pull away. She cleared her throat, and said again, "Booth…um…I should…"

Interrupting her, he said conversationally, "Did you sleep well Bones?" his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled in amusement at her.

Hesitating a moment, she thought, actually….she had slept very well. In fact, she hadn't slept this well since…well, since Sully left. "Actually, I did sleep very well, thank you, now," she said with a smile, as she struggled again to free herself, this time he allowed her to pull herself out of his arms, and she stood, "I need some coffee" she said, and padded into the kitchen to make a pot.

Booth watched her disappear into the kitchen. She was so beautiful in the morning, her fair complexion pink with sleep, her eyes bright, her hair tousled; her lips pink slightlyswollen. He'd so enjoyed just lying there listening to her breathe, and he especially enjoyed seeing her come awake, and try to figure out where she was.

Last night was a horrible experience that he knew he didn't want to revisit, or have happen again. He never wanted her to feel that alone, that wrought with despair ever again. The thought of her not in his life brought him to the startling discovery that his feelings were more than that of a good friend, or a work partner. He wanted more from her, and he was determined to show her.

He pulled himself up on the couch as she reemerged with a cup of coffee. He offered her his widest smile, and said, "How about we go out somewhere for breakfast?" He waits a beat and offers, "C'mon Bones my treat. What'da say? I know you like food and you have to eat." Just as he finished his plea her stomach grumbled audibly. She blushed slightly.

"Um sure, why not. That sounds pretty good actually. Let me just grab a quick shower and we can go."

"Great. You mind if I use it after you?"

"No, not at all I'll lay out fresh towels for you as soon as I'm through. Do you want a disposable razor too?" Temperance secretly hoped not, she was enjoying the scruffy look on him this morning.

"Nahh, I'll shave when I get home later, thanks anyway. Just a quick shower to feel human. I'll just read the paper while I wait."

"I won't be long." Temperance disappeared down the hall. Within 40 minutes both were showered and dressed and ready to face the day and enjoy breakfast together...Booth's treat! His goal was anything to keep her in his company for as long as possible...

End this chapter

_thanks to BonesDBChippie again!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay on this one folks, glad you've enjoyed it! – Riviera – _

Chapter 8

Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and best selling author, sat in her office at the Jeffersonian, typing away on her keyboard on a report for a case that she'd been working on from Bone Storage, or as Zack liked to call "Limbo". These cases always meant a lot to her, for it brought answers to those out there wondering, and waiting. Like she had been for so many years. Although she now had the a lot of answers, she still felt unsettled, searching for answers that she would probably never have.

Glancing up at the clock, she frowned at the time. It was 9pm Thursday night. Her line of vision drifted down to the doorway of her office, to the darkened lab, and sighed. Other than a few security guards, she was alone in the building, and the silence reminded her that everyone else had long left for the evening. She knew she should leave, because if she didn't leave now, she'd end up here into the wee hours of the morning, focused on the task at hand.

Leaning back in her leather office chair, inhaling, she stood and stretched. She bent over facing her computer and with a few movements of the mouse, and keystrokes, she saved her document, thinking '_this will have to wait until tomorrow'. _ After shutting down her computer, turning the lights off in her office and closing her office door, she was on her way out.

Temperance's thoughts returned to the last few evenings. This was the first night she'd been able to work late. She was mildly surprised that he hadn't called her today, or insisted on her leaving at a decent hour. Temperance of course liked spending time with her partner, both working and during non working hours, she was especially loving the extra effort he'd put forth recently. She'd been struggling to retain her feelings of professionalism towards him, and felt herself leaning more towards him in a very unprofessional way.

Although her partner, Booth, had no official case they needed to be working on, he had made it a point to spend every morning and evening with her. Monday morning he had met her at her desk armed with coffee and her favorite kind of bagel. That evening, he brought over some board games that they'd spend playing together, laughing and having a great time, she couldn't recall the last she'd laughed so much.

Tuesday morning, he insisted on driving her to and from work, each time with some sort of food item to entice her with. In fact, she'd put on 3 pounds alone in the last few days, she smiled at the thought. Yesterday Booth again played chauffer and even met her at the diner for lunch. Last night, he picked her up to take her to Wong Foos, where he spent long hours into the evening telling her of tales from his youth, and the trouble he and his younger brother had gotten into, which made her reminisce about her time as a child with Russ.

Although she was certainly enjoying all the attention he was lavishing her, and all the time they were spending together, was of course fantastic, she almost felt confused at his actions, maybe even suspicious.

Temperance took her time walking to her car in the deserted parking garage, rummaging through her bag for the keys to unlock and disarm it. She unlocked the car, got in and started it. She drove home through the deserted dark streets of DC, still thinking about Booth's recent actions. She'd come to the realization that he was doing all this because of what had happened the other night on the rooftop.

Booth must be afraid he was going to loose her, that she was going to jump. He was evidently attempting to get her to forget how alone she was by being in her life and by making her see that she had him, that she wasn't alone as she thought. The revelation took her by surprise, and she was slightly irritated with herself that she didn't think of it before, but she had been distracted though, by all of his over the top attention.

Finally arriving home, she unlocked and entered her darkened apartment, setting her keys and bag down on the table by the door. She shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on the chair by the door. Her hand swiped the wall switch to turn on the lamp, and as light illuminated the dimly litthe room, she was startled to see Booth, lying asleep on her couch.

Temperance stood there a moment, unsure not only why he was there, but how in the world he'd gotten in there to begin with. Instead of waking him, she went into her dark bedroom to put her pajamas on, intending on waking him once she was done. Not bothering to turn on the light, she opened her large walk in closet, and turned the light on. She slid out of her skirt, and unbuttoned her blouse. She discarded the clothing into a laundry basket in the corner, removed her bra, pulled a tank top off the hanger and slid it over her head, and pulled on a pair of grey leggings. She ran her fingers through her hair, and yawned.

She turned to leave the walk in closet, and nearly had heart failure when she ran right into Booth.

She gasped "Booth! My God, you scared the hell out of me! I thought you were asleep" the words tumbled out in a rush.

Still groggy from sleep, yet awake in other ways, he appraised her quickly from top to bottom, causing her to flush bright red in embarrassment. She looked down at the floor, and back up at him again. "Booth…." She said softly, "we shouldn't…."

"Bones…God…" he said raggedly, his eyes filled with desire. He licked his lips, and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closed, trying to regain control of his mind, of his body.

Seeing his turmoil, she reached out to him, but before her fingers met his, he took a step, and gently pushed her up against the wall of her closet, his mouth consuming her own. In spite of his declaration of not crossing lines, and her own personal boundaries, she submitted to him, allowing him to kiss her deeply, his body pressed tightly against hers, his arousal evident to both of them.

She wasn't sure how long they went on like that, minutes perhaps, hours? She had no idea, she just knew she was enjoying it, when suddenly he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his expression intense. One hand in her hair, the other on her waist. He exhaled, and said roughly "Sorry. I'm sorry Bones, I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have done that…" he trailed off, making no move to pull away from her.

Thinking about what had just happened, she hesitated a moment, and said quietly "Remember that line Booth? I think we just crossed it" with a smile on tugging at the corners of her mouth and her eyes shining, stroking the nape of his neck she pulled him back into her waiting lips...

The End!

"


End file.
